King Lear
by josie hardy
Summary: My payback on one of the great writer's plays. No offence intended!
1. Act 1, Scene 1

**A.N: 1) I own none of the characters 2) I will NOT be writing in Shakespearian english!**

**Hey, i'm Josie Hardy, and this is the first time i've ever willingly had anything to do with Shakespeare that hasn't been a Lit assignment, so i thought it was about time i got my revenge... read and review!**

**

* * *

**

Dear diary,

Sometimes a king is as (or even more) foolish than his fool. Today was the royal dividing of the kingdom between Regan, Gonerill, and I. Father had already made his decision, but he decided to make himself feel a little better by requesting that we make speeches declaring our love to him so that he might find out 'which of you shall we say doth love us most?'

So, naturally my sisters make wonderfully poetic speeches that they can't breathe for their love for him and they can't speak - although they seemed to manage perfectly well - and that all they need to be happy is his love. _Please! _

Well, after they said all that I got worried, because I didn't know what to say to compare to their claims, and there was nothing I could say to him that would express my true love for him, so I told the truth; I love him dearly, but it cannot be put into words. This was how _that_ worked;

ME: Nothing, my lord.

FATHER: Nothing? _(looking shocked; how dare she refuse to declare her love to us!)_

ME: Nothing. _(you didn't expect me to change my mind, did you?)_

FATHER: Nothing will come of nothing, speak again. _(apparently either Regan's right, and I am his favourite, or he can't stand to be insulted in front of his attendants)_

So I did, and I told him that I love him as a daughter should love her father, no more nor less and that if my sisters love him as much as they say they do they should not have been able to marry. This, as you can imagine, was not taken well. As king, he expects everyone to love him and to express their devotion at every opportunity; when he wants to hear confirmation that he should divide his kingdom between his daughters, the last thing he wants to be told is that she just 'loves' him.

He disowned me after that and Kent did try to help 'Good my liege' but that got us nowhere, as the confounded dragon and his wrath refused to listen, and just banished him too. If he carries on at that rate, he'll end up not only old and powerless, but alone as well.

He's too insensitive to be a king anyway, unless it's just that uncontrollable anger/wrath of his. How does he present me to my suitors? 'her price is fallen. She is nothing, a small deceptive thing. Do you still want her?'

The duke of Burgundy decided that since I have no status and wealth I am not worth taking as a wife, but theking of France claimed that although the gods have neglected me and I am unvalued, I am precious and he has a passsionate admiration for me. So we are to wed, and not to return to the palace. Well, if theking is the only one who is mature enough to be able to rise above status and love me when my own father refuses me becauseI cannot bring myself to declare fathoms of fake love to him, I'd rather be away.

See if I try to put a halt to my sisters' plot to strip him of his powers because he's old and unpredictable. I know I should, but I doubt anyone would listen; after all, according to Gonerill I deserve to be valued as nothing, and should be grateful that the duke has taken me as a gift of charity.

And anyway, did I not hear how much they love him? He's the king! How could his own besotted daughters try to destroy him? _Yes, the wonderful innocent children. You'll see..._

Love,

Cordelia


	2. Act 1, Scene 4

**Disclaimer: okay, like I said, Shakespeare owns all the characters, although I might be guilty of changing them slightly.**

**A.N: this won't really be a 'story' (there's no point in rewriting the whole play) but just separate letters, diary entries and anything else that I can think of for any particular part of the play, hopefully in the correct order.**

**Anyway, to continue, this is Gonerill's letter to Regan to get her help when they start their little 'plan' to reduce Lear. (around the end of Act 1) The words in _italics _are supposed to be the things Oswald adds. Read and Review!**

* * *

Dearest Regan

I told our father that he is no longer in control of the palace because he is growing old and that as a result his knights are becoming riotous and behaving in ways not fit for such a grand palace. His moods are allowing the knights to take over from him, for although he has wisdom he fails to use it. I suggested that he send away some of his knights and only keep those who are well behaved and fitting to stay in our grand palace.

I am sending you this letter with Oswald, my trusted steward, whom I have told about the plan and I believe to be someone loyal enough to go against our father _I would do anything for you, my lady_. I have instructed him to add to this letter as he sees fit, although I am sure that you require no further encouragement.

I am sure you remember our conversation when we agreed that his unpredictable behaviour and poor judgement will soon offend us, and we must act to stop him. Now is the time to begin; he is furious and uncertain of himself. _Our king is no longer the authority he was. Someone must put him in his place before he disgraces the palace._

Our father is not using the wisdom that we know him to posses, and this fault of his is not only moving him from his rightful place as our king, but encouraging his fool and even the knights to be insolent. They are so disorderly that all control of them has been lost and they are the ones in charge now. I do not think it is safe for anyone for father to have so many armed guards ready to fight for him whenever he wants something.

It was after he struck Oswald and I accused him of letting his own knights reduce him of his power, the argument started. He told me that it is so much worse to see a stone hearted monster in his daughter than the monster itself. Who's being a monster? We're merely trying to 'help' him, are we not? _Yes, help him understand that he is getting old._

He worked himself up into such a fury that he cursed me _Blasts and fogs upon thee!_ which did not surprise me, for we already know he has a terrible, uncontrollable temper (as he demonstrated when he banished our sister, Cordelia, and even Kent) and often does not realize what he is saying. He appealed to Nature, asking that should I have a child, it will be a 'child of spleen' which will torment me and me 'how sharper than a serpent's tooth it is to have a thankless child.'

My husband Albany was listening but he was no help whatsoever. He tried to calm father, but he admitted that he didn't know what had happened to make him so angry _I am guiltless as I am ignorant of what hath moved you_. When father threatened that I shall be punished - by you - _she comes too short, my lady. He said 'with her nails she'll flay thy wolvish visage'_ for what I had done to him and that I was not worth the tears I caused, Albany _he's useless, you can't count on him for anything, especially against our king _answered that even though he loves me so he cannot ignore what father says.I explained to him that I know father's heart and that I am writing you a letter to see if you would sustain him and his knights even after I have showed their incompetence and repeated to you what he said.

I am sure that I can trust you will keep to your word and will refuse him when he comes to you, who he believes is the last daughter he has left who will be loyal to him after Cordelia and I have turned against him. 'I have another daughter, who I am sure is kind and comfortable.' I repeat, we must do something i'th'heat.

Love,

Gonerill

_I am afraid these things are correct, and it appears you are the most sensible people left to help our king. If he does not listen to his daughters, then who else does he have? It is up to you two, and I will help in any way I can. No doubt he will try to banish you as well, but you are already married and he is powerless, for you have already taken all he possesses. I wish you luck. Oswald._


End file.
